30 Years
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Jaina Solo finds out more about her grandfather 30 years after his death in a mysterious Force vision. Rated T just to be safe.


**30 Years**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe) **

**Disclaimer: Why even torture myself with the knowledge that I will never own Star Wars? **

**Summary: Jaina Solo finds out more about her grandfather 30 years after his death in a mysterious Force-vision. In response to the 30 years challenge at Fanlib. **

* * *

**  
**

"What was he like?"

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker turned to his niece. "Who, Jaina?"

The beautiful, spirited young woman gazed at her uncle with deep, chocolate-colored eyes. "My grandfather – _our, _Jacen's, Ben's, and my grandfather. Anakin Skywalker."

Luke sat back in his seat and gazed around the room in the Jedi Academy. His eyes finally rested on hers once more. "You mean Darth Vader," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "No, I mean Anakin Skywalker. The man you knew just before he died thirty years ago."

Luke smiled sadly. "I never really got to know him that well," he admitted. "Most of the time I was running from him, running from Darth Vader. I hardly ever got to see his 'Skywalker' side. Not until the battle with the Emperor, anyways."

"But you must have known, felt something. What was his presence? What could you sense?" Jaina was determined to know more.

The older Jedi Master sighed and rubbed his chin. "Well, from what I could sense from him, I knew that he was in pain. He was filled with rage… anger…and frustration. I don't know why he turned to the dark side in the first place, but I do know that he was full of bitterness."

"Against Master Kenobi?"

"Maybe. Like I said, I don't know the particulars. I just wish I could've known him better before he died. But I do know one thing – he sacrificed himself to save the people he cared about."

"You mean you."

"Yes," Luke said. "I have no doubt that before his fall, Anakin Skywalker was a great man."

Jaina nodded thoughtfully. "Do you ever feel anger or regret that he tore your family apart?"

"Sometimes," Luke said softly. "But then I remember how we – your mother, father and I – came together. We might not have ever met your father if the Empire had never existed."

Jaina grinned. "And then where would Mom be?"

Luke chuckled and rose to his feet. "That reminds me," he said, "your parents are coming over to the Academy this evening. They should be here soon."

"For what?" Jaina asked curiously.

"Just for a family dinner," Luke explained. "And speaking of family, I think I'd better check on my own and see what they're up to." He turned to leave. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jaina watched him leave, her knees drawn close to her body as she sat there on the floor. After a few seconds, she looked at the welcoming couch nearby and hopped to her feet. She then plopped down onto the cushy sofa and smiled, swinging her feet around to rest on the arm on the opposite end. She lay there for a few minutes and, before she knew it, had fallen asleep.

But as she slept, she began to dream.

_She was standing in a hallway. It was a wide, tall hallway, and stretched at least a hundred yards in either direction. She looked around at her surroundings and suddenly noticed two men in dark and familiar robes coming towards her. She tried to move but couldn't. She could only stand there as the two men came closer, closer… _

"_I'm telling you, Obi-Wan," one of the men, obviously younger, said, sounding irritated. "We need to eliminate the Separatists completely and fully or else they'll wipe us out first. Why can't the Council understand that?" _

"_Anakin," the older man's voice was gentle, firm, and steady in comparison to the emotional and passionate voice of the young man's. "We are Jedi. We are not soldiers–"_

_The young man, Anakin, snorted. "You could've fooled me." _

_The older man sighed. "Anakin, we are not soldiers but keepers of the peace. Our job is to the Republic. We are here to ensure the survival of the Republic." _

"_Is there even a Republic anymore?" Anakin asked in a bitter tone. "Obi-Wan, half the senators in the Senate are corrupted. They'd just as soon turn Separatist if it meant they got a bigger paycheck." _

_Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "Yes, unfortunately, that is the truth. But our duty is to the people, Anakin, not the senators. We must protect the people, not to slaughter Separatists." _

"_I fail to see the difference." The avid hatred in Anakin's voice caused Jaina to shudder. _

_She had no doubt that she was witnessing a conversation between her grandfather and renowned Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She continued to watch them as they slowly walked past her, apparently unable to see her. _

_Obi-Wan turned sharply on his old apprentice. "We only kill if we have to," he said firmly. "We do not kill just because we can." _

"_But they do!" Anakin's voice was rising. "Obi-Wan, if we don't kill them, they'll just keep coming!" _

"_We will do exactly as the Council has instructed." Obi-Wan's voice brooked no argument. "We head for Cato Neimoidia at 1300 hours. I suggest you be ready to board the ship by then." _

_Anakin nodded sullenly. "I'll meet you on the platform." He turned and began to stride away from Obi-Wan, who stared after him. After a second, Obi-Wan glanced back in Jaina's direction, and it suddenly seemed as if he was staring right at her. _

_Jaina froze. _

_Obi-Wan took a step towards her. "Jaina," he said. _

_Jaina gulped. How could he see her? _

"_Jaina," Obi-Wan repeated. His eyes bore into hers. "Jaina!" His voice rose. "Jaina!" _

"Jaina!"

Jaina's eyes flew open, and she bolted upright, breathing heavily. She glanced at her young cousin who was staring at her with bright blue eyes. "Ben," she breathed, "you startled me."

Ben grinned. "Sorry. Auntie Leia and Uncle Han are here."

"Oh, thanks." She got off the couch and stretched, her neck cracking.

"What were you dreaming?" Ben asked, gazing up at her.

"Dreaming?"

"Yeah. You were saying stuff like 'Obi-Wan,'" he said.

Jaina stopped moving. "Uh, I was?"

"Uh-huh. Were you dreaming about Obi-Wan Kenobi? Dad's told me stuff about him, but he doesn't sound like he's as wizard as Dad. Or you. Or Mommy."

Jaina smiled down at him. "I don't know, Ben," she said, her thoughts suddenly turning back to her vision. "I bet Obi-Wan was a pretty wizard guy."

The arrival of her mother and father caused her to run towards them, hugging them both tightly. "Mom, Dad! How are you? Where's Jacen?"

"Present," her brother's deep voice called out, and she turned to him and hugged him, too.

Luke and Mara entered the room, both with glasses and a pitcher in their hands.

"Who wants some juri juice?" Mara asked. "You'd better get it before Ben drinks it all." She grinned at her young son, who squealed in delight and ran towards her, arms outstretched.

The family sat down in the room that overlooked the planet of Ossus, all taking glasses of the juice.

"What's this little family reunion for, anyways?" Han asked, grinning his lopsided grin. "Something special goin' on?" When given a look from his wife, he quickly added, "Not that I don't mind getting together with family…"

Luke and Leia laughed and looked at each other.

"Actually," Luke said, "This is the day that the Emperor died."

Han shook his head. "No kiddin'! How long's it been since then?" He took a sip.

"Thirty years," Jaina spoke, surprising the others. "Thirty years since Anakin Skywalker died."

The entire family became silent.

"He's my grandpa?" Ben piped up.

Mara nodded, ruffling her son's hair. "I'll tell you about him when you're older."

Jaina stared into her glass, the vision once again popping up. She'd have to tell her family about it, but not right now. Raising her glass, she said, "Here's to Anakin Skywalker."

The others nodded and raised their glasses. "To Anakin Skywalker," they echoed.

Jaina closed her eyes as she took a sip. To her surprise, she saw a ghost staring back at her. She opened her eyes quickly. Nothing. Shutting them again, she once again saw the familiar ghost standing in front of her.

Anakin Skywalker.

He smiled, nodded, and disappeared.

Jaina's eyes opened.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! **

**MtFbwy,**

**-Serena Kenobi**


End file.
